


Two-Factor Auth

by EnEss_Caity



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnEss_Caity/pseuds/EnEss_Caity
Summary: Crypto really misses his not-quite-boyfriend. So he pops in for a visit... and maybe a little tactile affection.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	1. Doppelganger

Tae liked to flirt over texts, it was one of his favorite new activities with his… not-yet-boyfriend Elliott. He had sent a few over the course of the past couple of days, some got read, some got replies, and as for the latest - delivered but left unread. 

“Respond or I'll kick your ass” he tapped out playfully. He sent a follow up winking emoji, just to avoid being misunderstood. 

No answer. He imagined what could be taking Elliott’s attention. As far as he knew it was a quiet span of days, no Legend press junkets, no champion gatherings, no shifts at the bar. He finally settled on the idea that Elliott must be “in the zone”. That phrase did little to convey just HOW different Elliott was when he became focused - he mumbled in a voice quiet enough that you’d miss it if you were across the room. He didn't stumble through words, he could even quote complicated technological passages from engineering textbooks. He barely seemed the same man except for his bright and excited eyes. 

Tae’s heart ached to see those eyes. He stood up and tossed on a jacket and some boots, beckoned his little drone to follow along and was out the door of his temporary apartment.

“Here I come. Get ready for your ass kicking” He smiled to himself sending another text. He looked out the window, alone on the subway train. He’d become used to being alone, but since his fellow competitor first “made his move”, he wasn’t used to  _ feeling  _ alone. Thinking about being deprived of Elliott’s warm smile, nearly restless hands, his eye-roll worthy jokes - it made Tae’s heart sink.  _ So what if I'm being selfish and interrupting him. He brought this upon himself _ .

When he had finally arrived at the Paradise Lounge, the place was packed. Complete with a full line out the door while bouncers scanned ID’s and collected cover money. Tae made eye contact with one of the burly bouncers - mouthed “Is Witt working?” The bouncer yelled back, no patience for subtlety, “No. and if you’re gonna go see him tell him to come down! We're drowning tonight, man!” Tae flashed a smile, but it didnt touch his eyes.  _ Tough luck, he’s having company _ ... Tae nodded back and walked away, passing the bar’s facade. He hooked a left to follow along the side of the old brick building. He made it to the shady back door that led to Elliott’s 2nd floor apartment, and let himself in. 

He thought it’d be fun to send his drone to the top of the stairs and have it mimic a knock. 

Well, it would have been ‘fun’... if Elliott ever answered the door. After a full 2 minutes, Tae climbed the stairs himself. He called out, voice echoing against the high-tech gunmetal door, “Hey, its… me. Can you let me in?” No answer. 

“I’ll let myself in, then!” His smile tinged his words. But since there was still no noise to contest his threat he decided that he had to deliver. He plugged the drone into the door’s keycard pad, and heard a satisfying beep seconds later. He was in. 

He opened the door to Elliott’s home. His decor was “chic & sleek”, as Elliott dubbed it. Metal and glass finishes on everything from the kitchen to the entertainment area. It was the nicest abode crypto had ever been invited into. He quickly swept eyes over the sitting area - where Tae saw Elliott sitting on his large white curved couch - contemporary and spacious. Elliott hadn't turned around or even showed any evidence of being aware of his new guest.  _ Didn’t even hear me knock? _

He heard music playing from the ancient restored record player inset in the wall opposite them - the grainy analog sounds were adding a relaxing atmosphere. Tae grinned, getting a mischievous ping in his stomach. He closed the door behind himself silently, placed the drone in a deep coat pocket, and carefully took off his boots.

Sneaking, he crouched, inching up behind the couch back.  _ I’ll teach you a little lesson about letting your guard down, Old Man. _

He popped up, hands fanned out in front of Elliott’s eyes. He was sure he would earn a yelp, or a fun string of curses. But unsatisfyingly- he got nothing more than a slight shoulder pop from Elliott. Tae stood up and walked to the other side of the couch, and gave Elliott a good once over. He was in full game regalia; battle-torn jumpsuit, hologear strapped down the length of his arms, even his jump gear awkwardly poking out above his backside. Uncomfortable was an understatement to describe how he looked. Tae got no acknowledgement that he was even there. He studied the man while the silence between them drowned out the music. His rough skinned hand lightly massaging his other palm, then flipping. His eyes were looking towards, but far past the ancient music device. 

“H-hey, Elliott..?” he dipped his head to try to intercept the man's gaze. It took a few blinks but Elliott’s eyes darted to meet Taes. For some reason he thought Elliott would be crying, but once he connected with Tae, he beamed a bright smile, eyes creasing with affection. His dimples framing his cute, slightly bucked teeth. Tae smiled back, blushing instantly. “Hi. Are you…. Okay?” Tae sat on his knee next to Elliott, angled to face him. 

Elliott didn't answer, simply stared at him, a huge smile plastered across his face. Tae thought he could melt. “Are you drunk or something? High?” he chuckled, moving closer to his face, “Let me have some.” he placed a kiss to Elliott’s lips, which the trickster deepened instantly. He tasted something that made his own lips buzz, whatever the intoxicant was, he didn't complain. 

And just like that the concern that had taken over Tae’s mind was gone - this was the kind of greeting that he was still getting used to, but welcomed whole heartedly. He quickly scrambled to sit on his lap - the sheer amount of accessories hanging onto the Legends belt making it difficult- but not impossible to someone as determined at Tae. 

“Why are you wearing this?” he huffed between kisses, fingers inserted around the hard black vest on Elliott’s chest. That came out slightly more annoyed than he had meant it, but, hey, there was a gun holster jabbing into his hamstrings. “Are you expecting some kind of gunfight, tonight? When I texted that I’d  _ kick your ass  _ I didn't really mean it.” He let his hands slide down Elliott’s front, feeling the hard muscle underneath. Tae playfully tugged the semi-circular leather strip above his belt buckle - it always looked like a handle to him - which made for some very impure thoughts whenever he saw it inside the Games. 

Now those impure thoughts turned to impure actions; He hoisted the man by the contraption upward, as he ground his own hips down. He heard an absolutely unchaste huff from the man, and took his mouth again. 

His face slightly prickled at the sensation of his partner’s beard, but he craved that scratchy feeling. He pushed Elliott so his back was flat against the plush couch cushions, if the man's outfit made that position uncomfortable he certainly didn't let on. Elliott humped upwards, whether or not Tae’s hips were there. Tae felt a heat deep in his stomach thinking about those little needy motions. He felt hands on his hip and on his ass. He moaned at the contact so slightly that he wasn't sure his partner could even register it. But then he felt a hardness bump up into him. He pulled his mouth away from Elliott’s, and started to speak - his words didn't make it out. He saw Elliott’s blissed out face, still with that brilliant smile, pink puffy lips slick with saliva. 

Elliott bit his own lower lip. Tae became playfully jealous. 

He slid his hand between them, pawing at Elliott’s lap. His cybernetic skin registering warmth, real skin noting the twitching hardness. He needed this stupid jumpsuit gone NOW. But... Elliott didn't need to know that yet, so he began teasing instead. Stroking the man all the way down his length and back, bunching the quilted fabric on each pass. He pressed his face to Elliott’s neck, the man lifted his head to give Tae more skin to play with. Play he did. His lips got to work kissing any flesh he could find, his teeth bit at the thin skin - feeling his partner jolt.

Tae started getting lost in this rhythm but.. Something was off. He noted the music still playing behind him, so why was there a stinging quiet between them? He pulled off his neck with a popping noise.

“Why aren't you talking to me?” Tae looked down at his partner. He looked so serene, he almost regretted asking the question. Elliott’s warm eyes met Tae’s, their rich black seemed to suck the man in because he gave no answer. Which was seemingly the theme of the past few days. 

“You know I like it, right?” He smiled big and goofily, slightly embarrassed to be admitting it - eyebrows pulled up in the middle, face flushed red, “i know i make fun a lot, but... I really like when you talk, and I like the noises you make.” Good lord, was rambling contagious around here? He couldn’t stop himself, “Your voice is so… so sexy. Especially when you get all breathless. I... like to make you breathless. Actually, I lo-” 

Tae was falling. Physically. He squeezed his eyes shut from the motion and the sudden bright light that had obscured his vision. He saw a familiar, but out of context sight: the telltale glowing hexagons of a decoy dissolving. He had fallen forward onto the couch, still kneeling facing the back. He was trying to piece together what had just happened. 

Unfortunately, he reached his conclusion at the exact moment that a  _ very _ theatrical throat-clearing disturbed the intimate quiet of the room. Tae practically leapt. He looked over his shoulder to see Elliott. The real one. Not a decoy. “Oh my god.” Tae said softly. 

Elliott looked like he had been asleep. Loose tank top and boxers wrinkled, hair plagued with flyaways, and a few curls plastered to his forehead. He was - for some reason, sporting his hologear on his bare arms, leather bands and discs from his shoulders all the way down to his wrists.  _ Had he fallen asleep in his gear _ ? His eyes were still puffy, shaded with dark circles, but right now they were warm - echoing his grin. 

With his arms crossed hip cocked to the side, head tilted slightly upwards, he looked like the very definition of smug. “Park?” he said, sounding like a parent scolding a cookie thief. Elliott’s eyebrows lifted as he tilted his face down, pretending to continue the lecture, “Did you think that was me?” 

“Oh my GOD” Tae repeated. 

“You DID!” He sounded giddy. He  _ looked _ giddy. 

Tae felt his face grow hot. The metal implants around his eyes and ears felt so much cooler in comparison. He was searching for words. But. Nothing. Elliott hurried over to the man sitting all wrong on his couch, he was much more tired looking up close. 

“I gave myself a little upgrade” He sat right next to Tae, propping his ankle up on his knee, arm slung over the back of the couch. “Miiiight have stayed up a couple days in a row to do it but - oh man by the look on your face right now it was all worth it!” He laughed like gravel, his voice was still shaking off his nap, “So I guess it felt more real, right?” he asked, genuinely. He didn't wait for Tae to answer... Not that he had the ability to answer. “Oh-okay okay - so when you touched it, did it feel real? Like the hair and face? I spent. So. Much. Time! on the clothing texture and- and - and the physics!” Tae distinctly remembered the feeling of the jumpsuit in his hand, and achieved a new shade of red. 

“The realness factor was one big improvement, but my new favorite thing - And you're gonna love this, Mr. Eye-In-The-Sky” Elliott poked Tae in the chest, “The decoys can now transmit some sound over a short distance! Figured that one out thanks to some old-ass dudes and their radio waves! Now my pals can do a little  _ surveying _ too!” Elliott held his hand up for a high-five, but Tae was FAR too busy realizing what Elliott had just said, and the little makeshift communication piece in his ear…

“Oh my god.” Tae said for a third time

“Quit praying! What are ya, Bloodhound?” Elliott made himself laugh with that one. 

“So you heard th-that.” Tae choked out in a not-question-not-statement kind of way. He finally looked at Elliott fully in the face. He was slightly comforted by the fact that Elliott hadn’t outright made fun of him yet - not that he expected him to, that was just the embarrassment talking. Tae waited for the answer but Elliott was just beaming like the decoy had been. 

“I was testing the audio quality so I sat the decoy in here, listened to the music through it. But uh… I fell asleep at my desk.” Elliott said, dropping from the bravado to a much more intimate and sleepy tone, “Then, I heard you breathing in my ear.” He reached his hand over to touch Tae’s face. “There are worse ways to wake up.” 

The warmth of his hand gently cupped Tae’s metal jaw, stroking his cheek with a calloused thumb - Tae was confused how he could have ever been fooled into thinking the copy was real. This was bliss. 


	2. All to myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a thorough bamboozling, Crypto gets a bit of what he actually wanted :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-reference to Crypto having a crying kink :)

Tae didn't realize he’d drifted into Elliott’s lips until he was already there. He was sheepish now, feeling far less bold than with his previous kissing partner. Elliott’s typical eagerness was not there either, he was still tired, obviously. Tae felt hot hands on his hips, and Elliott pulled him into a straddle - just like how he had been on the decoy. Tae was happy to repeat his previous performance - this time with the… desperation dialed back. 

He was so much more used to the real Elliott, whose hands wandered everywhere and anywhere. He heard little whimpers and moans; sharp inhales, slow shakey exhales. Instant comfort. He felt like he had returned home after a long day away. He started at Elliott’s neck again - or… for the first time. Which freed up his mouth. Elliott breathed deeply a few times and started his trademark talking. 

“God, keep doing that, it f-feels nice. Ah! Gahhh- Tae, you’re way too good with your teeth. Yeah please don't stop- that is… so fug-ucking sexy.” and all the little moans you could want in between. 

Tae really did love his voice, and the talking. It marked something that was so foreign to him - how his partner just told the truth. Elliott just said what came to mind, no filter, no room for lying, no time to pretend that he didn’t like this or that - he didn’t hold back. 

They had both made each other so overheated, Tae had to break to shed some of his layers. Sweater falling to the floor, tank top over the couch, pants flung to who-knows-where. Tae went to sit back on his lap, now just two pairs of boxers between them. Elliott cupped his ass in a stronger-than-necessary grip, “Wait, let's go to the bedroom” Tae wined at being delayed for a second time, but knew that the bed was a better place for the list of “activities” currently running through his mind. He stood up, grabbed Elliott's hand to pull him along. “This couch is way to expensive to be fucking on anyway.” he joked, it got a chuckle out of Tae. 

That chuckle in turn got him gently pushed against the wall of the hallway, Elliott laying his chest to Tae’s back, reaching in front of him to lightly splay his hand on top of the tent in Tae’s briefs, “...not saying I wouldn’t pay any amount of coin to have fun with you on it.” His hot breath on the metallic skin at the nape of Tae’s neck was a very specific electric feeling, one that sent even more blood south. Between the weight and heat of his slightly larger partner and the cool surface of the wall, Tae was almost dizzy with his need to get into the bedroom as fast as possible. He pushed Elliott off with ease, hurrying down the short hallway to the Master, hand still clutching Elliott’s in a near-vice-like level of strength.

That just caused Elliott to sling-shot himself down the hallway, pinning Tae to the doorway to the room. Tae would have laughed, if it weren't for the very hot and hard length being pressed against his hip, and rutting up - All while Elliott found his mouth again, moaning and kissing into it. Tae was the kind of breathless that takes a sharp staggered inhale to recover from. He tried to get air as fast as possible to get back to Elliott’s demanding lips.  _ Maybe I should replace my lungs with cybernetics next _ , he mused to himself. 

“Elliott, please , it w-was your idea to get to th- the bed” Tae said into his mouth.

“My idea? Who let me decide? I’m sleep deprived”, He punctuated those words by slipping his hand into Tae’s waistband and giving him a solid pump. Good thing he was pinned to the door jamb, because that feeling alone could have buckled his knees. Instead, Elliott was the one suddenly kneeling with busy hands taking down the only clothing that Tae still had. With a swift and determined pull, he was exposed. He was hard, and had been teased for so long. 

He took the time to admire Tae’s body - splaying his hands wide, one on his hip junction, the other on his thigh. Tae took a mental note of how he felt utterly worshiped. Elliott looking up at him, pleading and heavy-lidded, “Can I?” he asked, his voice was husky and demanding. Tae interlocked his finders with Elliott's, still resting on his hip, “Mmhmm” He nodded, an almost comical gulp came from his throat. Then a moan. He squeezed his eyes shut, nearly doubled over from the wetness, the heat, and the unstopping tongue lapping at the underside of cock. He squeezed Elliott’s hand, maybe a little too hard because he felt a whimper. He looked down to see Elliott gazing up at him, his honey brown eyes glossed with tears. _Wow._ His face flushed and his jaw opened as wide as it could, Elliott tried to smile around his partner. It was as goofy as it was hot.

Tae couldn’t do anything to fight against the feeling of pure need in his stomach. He let go of his partner's hand and instead, hooked his fingers into the worn leather straps of this hologear. He used it as a handle of sorts to thrust into Elliott’s mouth and throat,  _ did he even have a gag reflex _ ? He shook his head to clear some guilt from thinking that - he also pulled out of Elliott’s mouth. The combination of those movements caused an embarrassed look to flood Elliott's face, “What? Did I do something not good?” he asked. “No no. No, Ell. I just won’t last if you do that.”

“Correction, man, that was all you!” he said, cheering up instantly, “Super hot, though.” He stood and dragged Tae backwards, finally making it towards the bed. Elliot hastily undoes the straps of his gear and removes the rest of his clothes. He practically tackles Tae into the plush perfectly made bed, a new energy taking hold of him. He holds Tae’s face so sweetly as he peppers kisses all over it; skin, synthetic, implants - all subjected to Mirage’s refreshed need to show all of his pent up affection. 

“God, Park, how did I go 2 whole days without you - I’ve gotta be the dumbest genius alive.” Elliott chuckled breathlessly against Taes collar bone. 

“It was 4 days, Elliott” Tae teased.

His eyes go a little wide, “...Four?” he looks up to his hacker “Wow, I’m - I’m sorry I went MIA… It-it-it’s hard to ignore that feeling when I get empire- uh- inspired- but I should have called. I mean I really—” 

“Elliott…” Tae interrupts, “Are you honestly apologizing for taking time to improve upon your life’s work?” He smooths Elliott’s curls out of his eyes, hoping to soothe away the suddenly guilt stopping his supply of kisses. “I’m not some over-demanding drama queen. Do whatever you want to,  _ jagiya _ . Just let me be the one to…help you relax after a breakthrough.” Tae winks, and it visibly takes Elliott a second to process the sentiment. 

The newly flooding sheen in Elliott’s eyes are proof that Tae said the exact right thing. He makes a mental note to find Elliott’s exes and make them pay for ever making this man feel guilty over his brilliance. “Ahaha I’m sorry for getting all…” The trickster trails off to sniff, turning away to hide his face, “I uh guess I’m more tired than I..” Tae forces his lovers face back to his own. Thumb sliding over a falling tear. Eyes locked. “Oh Elliott.” He studies all of Elliott’s face; the sparkle in his eyes, the nervous lip chewing, flushed red nose. It does something to Tae - something he feels sinister for liking. “You even  _ cry _ beautifully, Witt.” He says finally connecting their lips again. Warm tears touch his skin and pool around the seams of his synthetic jawline, cooling instantly. He thinks about his partners' reddened eyes squeezing shut as their mouths become desperate. 

He is finding difficulty remembering a hotter kiss in his entire life. 

Elliott crawls up his body to grind down onto his lap, not daring to move his mouth away from the hackers. He finds a free hand, takes himself and Tae in a loose and lubed grip, and starts a painfully slow pump. Tae lets a full body shiver roll through him, causing a lovely chuckle from the man on top of him. “Tae Joon Park.” Elliott’s tone is dripping with amazement, if it was possible to blush further, he would be. 

“Oh,  _ god _ Elliott. Please.” Tae tries in vain to spread his legs, hoping that’s enough of a hint for what he wants from the man straddling him. He slips into his mother tongue to beg some more, now entirely guided by the feeling that Elliott’s slick hand is bringing him.

“Are you sure you want me to, baby?” The engineer questions, Tae nods his head feverishly and bites his lovers lower lip to punctuate his neediness. Elliott stays straddling his lover but leans to the side to drop his hand behind himself. Tae gasps in a breath he didn’t know he was missing when a warm thick finger slips easily into him. He takes a second to release the tension in his body so that his finger can keep moving in. He expects Elliott to check in with him but the man barely waits a moment before thrusting in again, and again.

__

He knows Tae doesn’t have patience to keep assuring over and over that everything is okay. So Elliott is content with the quiet consent of Tae bucking his hips, essentially fucking himself on just his one finger. Still pinning Tae to the mattress by his straddle, the movements of the hacker are limited at best. This is a form of torture for the Legend but Elliott knows he’ll make it up to him soon. He wants to touch himself so badly but he will wait… so help him god, he’ll wait for Tae to be ready for him. He adds another finger, liberally lubricated and just as restless as the first one. When Elliott curls his finger and rubs along the tight wall there he gets a tortured yell from his partner.  _ Remember, Ell, patience is a virtue… _

After an excess of teasing and writhing, Elliott finally kneels back on his haunches, and Tae fluidly pulls his legs up to his chest, panting and whimpering and begging - in Korean at least. 

Elliott slowly blinks and shakes his head in amazement. His partners have historically been strict tops. Park presenting himself shamelessly had taken all of the blood that was left in Elliott’s brain and flushed it directly to his aching cock. He uselessly started saying something, abandoned it halfway through. 

“Elliott - I can’t stand anymore. Please -” the rest of that statement was in another language. Elliott understood anyhow. 

He aligned himself with Tae’s stretched hole, pushed in and up. He bit back his own moan just to hear the hacker’s shuddered one. It was loud and tinged with held back tears, it made Elliott’s head swim.

The tight warmth made Elliott want to cry too. He finally pushed in to the hilt and just let himself stay still, the flexing muscles already threatening to end him then and there. He breathed in and out slowly, realizing how his eyes had been clenched shut. When he opened them, he was directly above Tae‘s gorgeous face, accented with black synth skin and implants. His real skin was flecked with sweat, all beet red. Elliott became jealous of Tae’s eye implant and its ability to take and save photos. He’d like to swim in this moment for the rest of his life. 

Brought back to reality suddenly by Tae’s nails on Elliott’s arm and the hot breathy command leaving his lips

“Elliott...come on. Move. Please, fuck me” all in English this time. Lucky Elliott. 

With all of the control he has, Elliott slowly pumps in and out. He knows it’s a little mean on his behalf, given all the curse words Tae is spewing at him to go faster. He smiles anyway. He loves the command he has over his partner at the moment. Finally and mercifully, he gives Tae what he wants - _exactly_ what he wants. He snaps his hips forward and fucks into his lover fast. He’s not gentle, he’s not hesitant. Tae instantly reacts, grabbing Elliott around the neck, hoisting himself upwards and hugging tightly against his hard muscled body. He throws his head back and lets loose the loudest and most desperate of cries. Then he’s back to Elliott’s neck, pressing his open mouth to the sweaty skin there. He stifles his moans as best as he can but being thrusted into, roughly and repeatedly fills his head with the need to howl. “God yes just like that." Then a short string of Korean again, followed by a "Fuck, Elliott!”

Elliot gasps for air himself. He’s not used to being so ruthless and it always gets him to an odd combination of desperate, turned on, and worried for Tae. But it’s far too late for regret- and, in fact, it’s time for phase two: mean talk. “You’re so dirty, Park.”

“You want this so bad, don’t you?” He pulls Taes hair, yanking him off of his own neck, “You just love it when I fuck you hard. So fuckin’ nasty. I've never met anyone so deps-pr- _desperate_.” He looks deeply into Taes rich dark eyes, rimmed with red and shining with tears. “If you want it so bad why don’t you let them hear you, huh? Scream and wake the neighbors.” He’s got Tae’s hair in a firm grip, he grabs his waist with his other hand. Elliott uses both his new-found handles to hoist and slam Tae back onto his length. Again and again. He pulls the most delicious sob from the man, between which he’s eagerly attempting to whisper ‘thank you’. 

He finally slows the savage rhythm he had been fucking Tae to. He bites back the urge to apologize and kiss him all over. Instead, he indulges Tae even further. 

“Feel like touching yourself, or do I have to do everything around here?” Elliott growls out after he spies Tae’s hard cock, leaking and twitching from lack of attention. Tae wastes no time pumping his cock desperately, causing an irresistible tensing sensation inside himself. 

Elliott moans out loud - he wants (almost) nothing more than to pull out and have Tae finish in his mouth.  _ Talk about who’s the dirty one. Sheesh _ . He fights it, instead humps upward into the tightness, angling towards Tae’s overly exploited g spot. That does the trick for both of them. Elliott places his hand on Tae’s ass, digging his fingertips into the plush skin as his entire body tenses up, unable to even cry out. He empties deep into Tae’s hole.

He’s blinded for a moment but brought back by the wailing of his partner, hand moving faster and faster over himself. Elliott bats his hand away and without any sense of mercy, spits on the man's cock, wraps his own hand along the length. A few wet and ruthless motions expertly draws Tae into an intense orgasm - complete with a moan that has an octave jump. He feels Tae tighten around him, feels his hot load on his own chest. "Elliott-!!"

Selfishly he doesn’t let go right away, in fact he gives a few extra strokes too many and Tae scrambles to pull his hands away. His whimpers are like honey in his ears. Maybe he  _ does _ have the mean edge that Tae so desperately loves. 

Elliott pulls out, slowly lowering Tae onto the bed, “God, baby, did I hurt you? Are you oyay? I - I mean o-okay?!” Eh, maybe he’s not so good at the mean thing. 

“Yes…” Tae breathes out, eyes slowly fluttering back open. He smiles a dreamy smile, “Yes to both. You are incredible, Elliott Witt” Tae throws his arms up, weakly attempting to pull his lover towards himself. “But… jagiya… You made that all about me. What can I do for you?” Finally coercing Elliott to lean down onto him, Tae softly kisses Elliott. 

“You? No  _ I’m _ gonna do all that aftercare stuff fo-for you! I read a ton of articles! Or, well I skimmed like 4. And I asked my freakier friends. S-so first is making sure you’re okay! I think—” 

“Ell… just tell me what you want most desperately right now?” Tae asked in his most patient tone. He ran his fingers through Elliott’s thick hair, ran this thumb along his bearded jaw. He kissed Elliott to stop the insistent suggestion. And he kissed Elliott because he was falling for him. 

“I…. I… fuck, man, I wanna sleep. For the next 24-36 hours to be exact.” Tae smiled at the simple request, remembering that he had been on a few-day holotech bender. 

“Let’s shower” he plants a kiss on Elliott’s nose, “...and I’ll stay here to sleep with you” 

“Uh.. we already did that part, Park.” He smiles wide and it sets Tae’s heart pounding again.

“Get in the goddamn bathroom, Witt” 

  
  


———

“Elliott…. you won’t tell anyone I almost had sex with your decoy, right?” Tae says almost asleep.

“No, Tae.” He presses his lips to the top of the mans head, “That would only invite questions of ‘Elliott why are your decoys able to fuck?’ Yeah no thanks on that interrogation.” Elliott croaked back, he was on the brink of sleep himself.

A moment passes by. And another. 

“Elliott… why  _ can _ they fuck?” Tae asked in a whisper, smile already plastered on his face. 

No response but a soft snore from the man. He shifted closer to him, head cradled against his forearm.  _ That’s it, I’m putting a remote cam in his bedroom.  _


End file.
